


The Perfect Prescription

by Hannibalsimago



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sex Prompt, Accidentalsex20, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, By Winston, Cock Rings, Dildos, Drinking, He didn't mean anything, Interrupted Sex, Just worried about Will, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sock Garters, Stubble Burn, Swearing, Who would have thought it?, because it’s necessary, lots of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago
Summary: Hannibal has the perfect prescription for what ails Will.  We all know how Will feels about doctors. How much coaxing does Hannibal have to do in order to get Will to take his prescription?  And what is he hiding in his dresser drawer?This was written as part of Fhimechan and Cinnemaldeide’s “Accidental Sex” Prompt series.  Specifically, “Accidental Sex Prompt #20: “You found my sex toys and I teasingly offered to demonstrate them whelp here we are” sex.”Lovingly beta'ed by @Slashyrogue and @Gleamingandwholeanddeadly!  Thank you both for the spot-on analysis and the ever so helpful hints. Your amazing work made this a better piece of fiction.  (Hey, you need more lube or something! XD)And thanks go to my constant cheerleader, the irrepressible @purplesocrates!The lovely artwork is by Trashbambi.  Please go give them all the love.Note to my readers - there will be additional work commissioned from the exceptional artist @trashbambi. Come over to my Tumblr to view. It’s so lovely!It WILL be NSFW.  It’s on my Tumblr.





	The Perfect Prescription

Will attempted to maintain control but it was like trying to save a sandcastle once the high tide came in, breaching it. 

 

“You really don’t need to stay, Hannibal.”

 

“Nonsense, Will. Of course I do. You’ve been losing time, hallucinating, both visual and auditory. All of which are serious symptoms.”

 

“Alana thought otherwise.”

 

Hannibal allowed a trace of a smile.  “Alana does not have the medical background that I have.” 

 

“Ok, ok. You win.”  Will threw up his hands and headed toward the bottle of whiskey which was sitting on the table next to the sofa. 

 

“Will, I would ask that you abstain for this evening please.” 

 

A much put-upon sigh was Will’s answer. 

 

A much quieter “Please” followed by a gentle clasp of Hannibal’s hand on Will’s shoulder.  Hannibal imagined that he felt a thrum go through Will at the physical contact. 

 

“Go upstairs and have a bath. You’re soaked through. I’ll lay out something for dinner and come and get you when it’s ready.”  

 

Hannibal restrained himself from any more intrusions into Will’s personal space although the temptation was almost irresistible. 

 

_ ‘No fool like an old fool,’  _ he thought as he looked in the refrigerator and cabinets for something to make for dinner.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Hannibal made his way upstairs carrying a breakfast tray set with a cold dinner laid out artfully on individual plates. The door to the master bedroom was open wide. Hannibal paused, balanced the tray carefully and knocked. 

 

“Come in, Hannibal.” 

 

Hannibal walked in and set the tray down on the dresser, deliberately not looking in the mirror as Will stood close to the bedside table, clad in a bathrobe with a towel over his head, vigorously rubbing his hair.

 

“Would you do me a favor please? My shirts are in the middle drawer. Would you hand me one?,” asked Will, voice muffled and face still completely hidden by the towel.

 

“Of course. My pleasure.”

 

Hannibal opened the drawer and stood looking bemused at the contents. Certainly no shirts to be seen. Boxers, neatly folded in an infinite shade of colors and patterns not to mention fabrics. Along with a small but interesting assortment of sex toys. And the requisite bottle of lube.   

 

“Hannibal, what are you waiting for? All I need is a shirt…”  The sentence died off as Will pulled off the sodden towel and saw Hannibal push the drawer closed. 

 

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry, Hannibal. I just changed those around the other day. I still get mixed up.”

 

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Will.”  

 

“I’m sorry I embarrassed you.” 

 

“You didn’t. Sex is natural, healthy. In your state of mind, grounding, even vital.” 

 

“Really? So maybe I should demonstrate some of those? Just for the state of my health.”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“Hannibal, I shouldn’t have to say this. I was joking.”

 

“The simplest truths are often spoken in jest. Freud suggested that jokes were true, serving two purposes: aggression (such as sarcasm) or to expose unconscious desires. The former I am quite familiar with in my conversations with you. This is the first time that you have used the latter.”

 

“I can’t believe what I am hearing. What is this? Psychology 101?”

 

“While many of his ideas are out of favor, there may be gold among the dross.”

 

“I thought you were a better psychiatrist than that! And I’m perfectly able to articulate my desires without resorting to jokes! Sometimes a joke is a joke.”

 

“Forgive me, Will. That was clumsily done. Forget the psychiatry. All I see in front of me is a dear friend who is suffering.”

 

“A dear friend?”

 

Hannibal nodded, his eyes obscured by his bangs.

 

“Then let this ‘dear friend’ get stinking drunk.” 

 

“That will offer you no truly restorative sleep. And you will feel worse tomorrow.” 

 

“Then what?”

 

Hannibal gestured to the dresser drawer and Will laughed.

 

“I’m merely making observations. A satisfying sexual routine yields more health benefits than you might be aware of. It lessens pain sensations and raises pain thresholds. This one will interest you I think. Researchers found that sex switches the brain into a more analytical mode of thinking and processing. Simply put, sex boosts brain power. And in your case, Will, it will enable you to sleep better without the self medicating effects of alcohol. You can’t deny the suitability of something so simple to be so restorative.”

 

“I can’t believe that you just stood there in my bedroom after seeing something private and rattled off a bunch of facts to me to prove a point. Just because you can. Because you’re a doctor.”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“So that’s what this is? A prescription? And if you say precisely again, I’m going to slug you.” 

 

“It’s not uncommon to have sexual pleasure be prescribed as a remedy for specific ailments.”

 

“It’s uncommon to have the physician in the same room as the patient when taking the cure.”

 

“Is that all that I am to you then? A physician? A therapist?”

 

Will shook his head. 

 

“What am I, Will, to you?”

 

A whispered answer, “A friend.”

 

“Yes. Someone who has your best interests in mind. I would never suggest something to harm you.”

 

“That’s reassuring. You’re right. It’s easier to consider treatment like this with a friend.” 

 

Will grinned and hung up the towel in the bathroom and returned to run his hand through his hair. He walked over to the dresser where Hannibal was still standing and pulled the drawer open. 

 

“Which should I demonstrate?”

 

“Why should you choose?”

 

“You mean... _ all _ of them?”

 

“Why not?”  Hannibal’s eyes shone.

 

“I’ll be exhausted.”

 

“You are already exhausted, mentally and physically. We have inadvertently found a solution to your dilema. You need not finish. Just demonstrate.”

 

“This is crossing a line.”

 

“Agreed. Perhaps it’s a line that needs to be crossed. You need stimulation and I have an overwhelming need to see you in this state. I have for some time and not just for psychological prescriptions." 

  
  
Will backed up against the dresser, facing Hannibal, one hand clasping the drawer handle as if it’s the only thing keeping him upright. “Because you’re my friend, right?”

 

“We’ve already established I am.” 

 

“You know I won’t go to Jack.” 

 

Hannibal nodded once and waited. 

 

All Will could look at was Hannibal’s hands, his fingers and he remembered all the times Hannibal had touched him with the utmost care and compassion. Remembering the gentleness and respect made his decision easy.  

 

The decision was made mentally, but Will still had to navigate murky social waters. 

 

"Ok, but, um, I need some help. These are uncharted waters for me. My feet aren’t touching the riverbed,” Will started to pant a bit as he gripped the dresser drawer handle tighter.

 

“Will! Focus your breathing.” Hannibal directed as he took one step forward watching Will carefully, noticing his pulse jump in his throat and shallow respirations.

 

“Deep breaths, in through your nose and out. Good!”

 

Will continued to breath and relax as he received Hannibal’s praise and even made a small grin in return to Hannibal’s wide smile.

 

“May I step closer, Will? I have no wish of setting off another episode.”

 

Will nodded boisterously as he continued to breathe. He could feel his pulse rate dropping as more oxygen flooded his system. Hannibal stepped forward and opened his arms. Will let go of the dresser drawer and took one step forward nearly collapsing in relief into Hannibal’s embrace. He tucked his head into Hannibal’s neck and luxuriated in his friend’s comforting familiar scent. He gingerly put his arms around Hannibal’s waist, loosely, thumbs hooked into the belt loops. 

 

Hannibal tucked his head over Will’s shoulder and rubbed his hands up and down Will’s back on opposite sides, moving with graceful rhythm and easy pressure. He murmured words in Lithuanian not wanting to pull Will out of the state he was in but wanting to ground the younger man and relieve his anxiety. 

 

They stood like this for an unknown length of time. 

 

“Are you enjoying this Will?” 

 

Will sucked a kiss into Hannibal’s neck in reply. 

 

Hannibal’s breathing hitched and Will drew back his lips and allowed his teeth to make contact with Hannibal’s skin. The effect was instantaneous. Hannibal’s knees nearly gave out and he would have fallen if he hadn’t been holding to the younger man. 

 

Hannibal recovered and pulled back to look at Will. 

 

“It seems you have decided my prescription may not be a bad thing.”

 

Will’s pupils were dilated and there was a flush on his cheekbones. 

 

“What changed your mind if I may ask?” 

 

“You. Your touch. Always so respectful and gentle with me.”

 

“Shall I proceed?”

 

Will nodded, his smile a joyful thing, lighting up his face. It was so wide, his ears moved the tiniest bit which Hannibal thought was irresistible. 

 

Hannibal circled around behind Will, putting both of his hands on his shoulders, leaning forward to nuzzle the younger man. 

 

“Just tell me to stop and I will go downstairs.”

 

“You’re not getting out of this that easy.”

 

Will groaned as Hannibal’s lips tugged gently at his earlobe. He pushed his backside against Hannibal, moaning as he felt the other grinding against him. His hands reached inside the drawer and pulled out all the toys and the bottle, carefully cradling them against his abdomen as he pulled away from Hannibal and walked toward the bed. 

 

“Would you please close the drawer and the door please? And could I just have one tiny drink? Please?”   

 

Hannibal closed the dresser drawer and then the bedroom door. 

 

“And the drink?”

 

“Not very observant for FBI. I brought you a very small drink for dinner. The only other non-caffeinated drink you had was water.”

 

“Non-abstinent?”

 

“It’s as close to non-abstinent as you’ve got in these past few weeks.” 

 

Will let out a bray of laughter and wiped away tears when he was finished. 

 

“Give me the goddamn drink Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal handed Will the glass and Will laughed again as he saw the level of alcohol. 

 

“One finger. Better make it count then,” as he swallowed the whiskey.  He handed the glass back. 

 

Hannibal returned the glass to the dresser and stood waiting, unsure of what next to do. 

 

Will reclined on the bed with the assortment arranged next to him. He patted the empty space on the bed.  

 

“Come here Hannibal. Make yourself comfortable. If you’re going to see me, it’s only fair I get to see you.”  

 

“I’m only too glad to. Forgive me, Will but are there a few hangers I might borrow?”

 

Will gestured at the closet and slipped his hands behind his head, ready for the spectacle. 

 

Retrieving several hangers from the closet, Hannibal stood at the foot of the bed and started to undress. He unbuttoned his waistcoat and hung it up, doing up the buttons to insure it stayed unwrinkled. Next, he took off his tie, removed his cufflinks, placing them and his tie on the bookcase before unbuttoning his shirt, hanging it on another hanger. He sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and socks. 

 

So far the whole display was alluring and enticing. Will was entranced as more and more of Hannibal’s toned physique came into view. Suddenly, something he never would have expected popped into his head.

 

_ ‘Oh, fuck me! Are those sock garters? It’s Hannibal. Of course. They’re perfect. He’s perfect.’ _

 

By then, Will was looking at Hannibal will a perfectly goofy grin on his face. Hannibal was standing once again, barefoot, hand poised on his zipper, intending to remove his trousers, when he caught sight of Will’s grin and stopped, a flush rising on his face.

 

“Shall...shall I continue, Will?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Oh.” A perplexed look crossed Hannibal’s face and he stood like a deer in headlights. 

“Have you reconsidered?” 

 

Will uncoiled off from the bed and came around to where Hannibal was standing.  

 

“No, not at all. Hannibal, may I kiss you?”

 

Hannibal nodded, all loquaciousness gone. 

 

It was very gentle and chaste if that could be believed. At the end, Will asked, “May I?” 

 

Hannibal tucked his head into Will’s neck and sucked a wet kiss in reply.

 

Will’s hands slipped down and found the zipper to Hannibal’s trousers. With one hand, he held the top of Hannibal’s trousers together and with the other hand, he slowly slipped the zipper down. When the zipper was open, he brought both hands to the top of the trousers, undoing the button and carefully peeled them off, down Hannibal’s legs. Hannibal stepped out of them and Will stood up handing him the pants, giving him a wink and returning to the bed. 

 

He waited until Hannibal had hung up the clothes in the closet and had returned to the bed. 

 

“That color suits you Hannibal,.” Will motioned to the burgundy colored boxers. 

 

“Thank you, Will. I appreciated your assistance earlier.”

 

“I...um...would appreciate yours.”

 

“Of course.” Hannibal pushed aside the toys and moved closer to Will. His deft, elegant fingers began to undo the knotted terrycloth tie, loosening it and pulling the robe open. 

 

“Shall we take this off then?”  Hannibal began to caress whatever skin came into view. First, Will’s collarbone. His shoulders. His chest. 

 

It was moving too slow for Will, who sat up and quickly pulled off the robe, flinging it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed, pushing Hannibal back on the bed, kissing him quickly. 

 

“Before I lose my nerve, what should I do first?” 

 

“This I think.” Hannibal picked up the dildo. “Then this.” 

 

Will was handed the cock ring. “Perhaps this?” Anal plug. “Next.” Prostate massager. “And last.” Anal beads.

 

By that time, Will was shivering as he looked at the assortment of toys laid out on the bed. 

 

“You don’t have to use them all.”

 

“I want to.”

 

“Then I’ll help you pace yourself.” He picked up the dildo and the lubricant and handed them to Will, sweeping the rest into a pile.

 

“Would it help for me to talk to you?”

 

Will groaned in response, hands slicked, fingers of one hand stroking while the other held the toy.

 

“That’s it. You look lovely, Will. Touch yourself. You ache to have this inside you, yes?” Hannibal’s fingers caressed the slicked hand that held the dildo.

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

“I have to admit, I don’t want to stop touching you, Will.”

 

“Ha—ha—how?” replied Will’s, his stuttered answer as slick fingers moved on overheated skin.

 

“Shall I tell you or show you?”

 

Will’s breath hitched in his throat as he gasped out, “Show.”

 

Hannibal moved Will’s hands gently away to his sides and said, “Nothing would please me more. Please roll over, Will.” 

 

He briskly rubbed his hands together, warming them, waiting while the younger man repositioned himself on the bed. Hannibal shifted on the bed and used the back of his hands to ease Will’s legs further apart at his knees. A gasp cut the silence. Hannibal moved so he was in between the empath’s legs, and continued to stroke his fingers upwards at the same time, coaxing Will to open his legs outward. He watched a shiver run up Will’s spine as his fingers moved to his glutes, massaging with more force, moving the muscles as if he were rolling a soft bread dough on his kitchen counter. He even added a gentle stretch at the apex, exposing Will’s entrance to his view, holding the stretch then releasing, before repeating the movements over and over. He always making sure his fingers moved closer inward on each repetition, until his thumbs were on opposite sides of Will’s hole and his fingers were underneath in the crease of his thigh and groin. Hannibal left him stretched open at the end, waiting for a response.

 

Through it all, Will became increasingly vocal, hesitant at first, slightly embarrassed by the noises spilling out of his mouth before his brain caught up to his physical reality. Hannibal had stretched him open and just waited. Will’s anticipation and desire caught as if he was a match head which had just been lit. Arousal was swirling, igniting all his nerves. Will tried wriggling to wordlessly entice Hannibal to do something more. 

 

“You’re going to make me, aren’t you?” Will groaned, as he felt Hannibal stretch him just a bit further. 

 

“Please, I—”

 

As soon as he spoke for the second time, Hannibal leaned close and kissed Will at the junction of his thigh and groin, still keeping him spread open. Will moaned his thanks and Hannibal licked a path upward over Will’s perineum, stopping to admire the man underneath him. Will’s entrance was still tight and furled, but the skin was pink and smelled of lightly scented soap. Hannibal moved closer, exhaled over it and watched it spasm, hearing a strangled gasp from Will. 

 

He licked in a wide, slow stroke from the perineum upwards, up over Will’s ass, and he didn’t stop until he came to the curve just above his ass. Will shuddered and swore, while his knees bent and his toes curled.  

 

Hannibal hummed his delight and concentrated his attention, licking deeper. He felt the muscle quiver and spasm under his tongue and pushed at the very center with his tongue. Will didn’t know whether to stay still, or wriggle. It didn’t matter what he did; the onslaught continued. 

 

Hannibal’s talented tongue was mercurial, changing from long, languid strokes, to pointed assaults in staccato rhythm. He paused to watch wet, trembling muscles clench on air and listened to the keening cries. He spread Will’s cheeks apart and changed to noisy, wet, open suckles, everything wet on his face from his nose to chin, moving his head as he sucked to rasp his stubble on those delectable cheeks. 

 

If Will thought he was on fire before, it was nothing compared to what he experienced then. Hannibal concentrated on his rim, prodding with his tongue before he moved his hand and used a finger to stroke, slipping inside. Will clenched and moaned. Hannibal pointed his tongue and slipped it inside further than before. He felt Will loosen from inside and his skin felt like an inferno.    

 

“Fuck,” groaned Will.   

 

Hannibal drew back to admire the view. Will’s flesh was glistening, flushed deep pink. His thighs were reddened by Hannibal’s stubble burn. He clenched around Hannibal’s finger, trying to draw him inward, and fluttered rapidly against his digit.

 

Hannibal moved his finger deeper, up to his knuckle and Will pushed back, his body asking for more. Hannibal eased a second finger inward in response, pushing his way inside, the skin slick, muscles unresistant, soft past the second knuckle, stretched inside, and Will howled.  

 

“I think you’re ready now,” chuckled Hannibal, as he slipped his fingers free.

 

“God, you’ve ruined me for anything else.”

 

“I’m sure that’s not the case, Will. Let me see you now.”

 

A groan as the toy slipped slowly inside guided by Will’s fingers. Hannibal held onto Will’s other hand, caressing his knuckles and murmuring how lovely he was, how well he took it. It slid deeper and deeper until Will shuddered and arched his neck, both hands fluttering like hummingbirds, and Hannibal grasped them both, holding them tightly, covering them in kisses. 

 

“Will you allow me to place the second object on you, my sweet Will?” 

 

“Yes!”

 

Hannibal fished the cock ring from the pile and generously greased it, carefully sliding it on to Will’s straining flesh, while he watched, face flushed with arousal, and grinning hugely.

 

“Your hands feel so good on me, Hannibal. Please take it out and put the next one in.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

Will nodded and handed him the plug. Hannibal moved so he was back in between Will’s legs and began to caress his thighs, listening to Will’s curses and groans. One hand danced up and down, from his knees to the tops of his thighs, while the other traced around the toy, stroking and moving it slightly. He listened to Will pant and moan his name. He eased the dildo out, teasing the puffy rim with his spit-slicked fingers of one hand as he greased up the plug with the other. 

 

“I’m impressed Will. One might think you had thought of me when you bought this.” 

 

Will chuckled and laughed. 

 

“You don’t believe me? Shall I show you when it’s inside then?” 

 

“I’d like that very much, Hannibal.”  

 

A nudge at Will’s entrance brought a low moan. A hesitant breach caused a frantic pleading—which caused a swift reversal and much swearing—only to repeat the process by infinite degrees. 

 

“You’re killing me Hannibal!”

 

“Hardly, Will.”

 

You’re enjoying yourself!”

 

“Immensely.”

 

Hannibal continued to tease and torment Will, stopping when the plug was at its widest stretch, watching him hiss and curse, writhing, willing to do anything to convince Hannibal to move faster, deeper, anything! The burn was delightfully intense. 

 

“Please, deeper! Fuck me Hannibal. Fuck me PLEASE!” 

 

The speed at which the plug entered him,and the pleasure it afforded him, nearly punched out all air out of Will’s lungs and made his back bow in a reflex response. Hannibal played him like he was his harpsichord, the intimate sounds between them, sudden and entire. His whole body shivering, Will laid boneless, unable to move as Hannibal eased the plug from his body. 

 

“You…promised.”

 

“Indeed I did,” murmured Hannibal, as he moved to the side and moved to slip off his silk boxers, intending to free himself while exposing himself to Will’s gaze.  

 

“Wait a moment. I see you liked that.”

 

Will’s hand reached out and tugged at the bottom of Hannibal’s boxers, the cloth sliding down, except for one sodden spot, which caught and tugged on the rigid flesh underneath. Hannibal hissed.

 

“Next time, I want to see you in white cotton.”

 

“It’s not a fabric I own.”

 

“I’ll buy you some. I want to see how wet I can make you without my mouth.”

 

Hannibal shivered and sighed. “What a filthy mouth.”

 

“You love it.” 

 

Hannibal’s sly grin was answer enough. 

 

“May I disrobe?”

 

A breathy “yes,” and as the rest of his body was exposed, Will moaned, “Look at you.”

 

Will reached out and stroked Hannibal’s erect cock from root to tip, not forgetting to fondle the rest of him. 

 

“You’re so wet, Hannibal.”

 

“How could I be otherwise Will? When you are so alluring, so lovely?” 

 

Hannibal pulled Will’s hands away. 

 

“Why aren’t you fucking me yet?” 

 

“Because you have two more demonstrations to go. And then I should like to have a chance with you.” 

 

“And you were lying about the plug. You are  _ much _ bigger.”

 

“A gentleman never brags.” 

 

“And you are nothing if not a gentleman. Now, hand me that massager. No, you aren’t going to do it. You’ll kill me with it. Just lie back over there where I can see you.” 

 

A bite of the lower lip as the new toy slides in with less resistance. 

 

“No, I...wha—want—uh—you...pull...legs...up...YES. For me. Yes, Hannibal. Talk to me.”

 

“Like this, Will. You want to be here.”  Hannibal strokes himself between his cheeks, fingers slick, sliding against his puckered flesh, not breaching, just sliding. 

 

“You know how good it feels. Can you imagine my fingers? Opening you up?”

 

“Fuuuuccckkkk Hannibal!”  

 

Obscene, frantic squelching sounds fill the room and Hannibal watched as the liquid dripped from Will’s cock to ooze over his abdomen. 

 

“Do you want to come now, Will, or on my cock?” 

 

“Cock! On your cock!”  

 

Will shakily pulled the toy out of himself and rolled on his side, gasping, his hands reaching for Hannibal, who clasped him gently and eased the shudders out of him, stroking him and telling him how wonderful he was. Hannibal kissed him gently and asked him if he wanted to sleep or continue. Will chuckled and nuzzled close to Hannibal. 

 

“Only one more to go. And then I get my heart’s desire.” 

 

“We both will.” 

 

If Will hadn’t been so near, it was very likely he would have missed Hannibal’s remark, more whispered than spoken. Will looked up at Hannibal behind his lashes and was surprised to see unshed tears in Hannibal’s eyes. 

 

“You wouldn’t be teasing, would you, Will?” 

 

“No, Hannibal. Not about that. Not about you.” 

 

Will pulled him down for a kiss. Hannibal parted his lips, opening to Will. The kiss deepened as Will tasted him and hummed his gratitude.

 

“I’ve never used the last one. They intimidate me. Will you help me?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

After a generous amount of lubrication to his deft, elegant fingers, Hannibal pet the insides of his thighs and said, "I need you to relax, Will. Let me in." 

 

“I’m nervous.” 

 

“I know.”

 

Hannibal’s fingers danced and stroked, stretching and opening, rubbing and flexing. All of Will’s anxiety evaporated like mist on a Summer stream. 

 

“Oh!”  Will’s voice dropped lower, much lower.  “Oohh. Yeah. Again.” 

 

Hannibal eased the smallest ball inside, fingers busy stroking around the rim, teasing and enticing. 

 

“You’re doing so well, Will. Can you take another?” 

 

“Hannibal!”

 

“I’m here, Will. Shall we try? Fill you up?” Hannibal’s fingers were busy alternating between  Will’s entrance and stroking his abdomen.

 

“Yes! More, please.” 

 

Another nudge, another stretch. It was uncomfortable, but Hannibal eased him through it, and when it was past the rim it was like nothing Will had experienced before. So incredibly full! He keened as it pushed inside of him and Hannibal watched his slit gape a little. 

 

“You’re doing so well Will! Just a little more.”

 

The nudging and stretching continued, each time a little wider, a little fuller. Will had given up trying to keep count, too focused on staying relaxed and concentrating on breathing, listening to Hannibal’s voice as if it were a lifeline anchoring him in a sea of sensation. Hannibal’s words were nonsensical to Will, but it was comforting, a susurrus of sound. 

 

“Last one, Will. Spread for me. That’s it! Almost there. Perfect!” 

 

Hannibal beamed as the last bead pushed inside. Will’s legs were shuddering and he was panting as if he had run a marathon. 

 

“Are you ready Will? I won’t go fast, as you may orgasm. But slow should be fine.” 

 

He slowly pulled the beads from Will's ass. Will moaned as they slid free one by one by one, stoking him higher, pushing him so tantalizingly close, but he was prevented from coming by the cock ring. He rolled over on his back and pulled his legs up, exposing his reddened hole. 

 

“I need you Hannibal. I want you. Fuck me hard.”

 

“Patience. Haven’t we had enough of the toys? I think so.”

 

Hannibal’s eyes twinkled and his laugh lines at the corners of his eyes crinkled as he sat looking at Will, while absent-mindedly stroking his legs. 

 

“But first, I’m going to give you a massage. Do you have some oil downstairs? I will just be a moment.,” As he stood up, crossed the room, and opened the door, there was a chorus of “whoofs” and a flurry of wagging tails. 

 

“You’ll have an audience, you know,” Will heard the psychiatrist grumble good-naturedly, as the pack followed him down the hall and surrounded him as he went downstairs.

 

Will laid dozing as Hannibal returned with the bottle of oil, and woke when he heard the  _ snick  _ of the door latch shutting. 

 

A drowsy Will said, “You went downstairs like that? Did the pack follow you back upstairs?”

 

A chuckle was the reply Will received. “There are no neighbors for miles around and I doubt that the dogs or the wildlife care about my physique. And to answer your second question, only Winston. He’s outside on the landing. Now, please roll on your stomach for me.”

 

Will groaned “Is this necessary?” 

 

Hannibal hummed his response and watched as the younger man shimmied and wriggled to find the most comfortable position. Will felt Hannibal straddle his thighs and heard the cap being unscrewed on the bottle and watched sleepily as both the bottle and cap were placed on the bedside table. 

 

Hannibal’s fingers lazily trailed up Will’s hipbone and rubbed at the bottom of his left rib while he reached for the uncapped bottle. Will felt the older man shift and could hear the glug of oil as Hannibal poured it into his hand, feeling him move back in place, hearing the noise of his hands rubbing together to warm the oil.

 

“You’ll feel my hands now, Will.”

 

“Always one for drama.”

 

“If I hadn’t warmed the oil, you would jump, which would make this less relaxing.”

 

Hannibal concentrated on Will’s lower back, upper thighs, and genitals. He stroked, squeezing away any muscular knots, any tightness, always moving towards Will’s center. Will felt like he was a cork bobbing on the ocean: insignificant, but light. 

 

Hannibal moved so that he straddled Will’s thighs and slid his hands up into Will’s groin. At first, his touch was light, then a bit harder, until his fingers were actively seeking out pressure points and nerve roots.

 

Will yelped and tried to moved, but was restrained by Hannibal’s legs. Will batted ineffectually at his tormentor. 

 

“Stop! That doesn’t feel good! I’m going numb!”

 

“I am merely putting you in a physical state where I can take this off.” He nudged the device still on Will.

 

“ _ Yousonofabitch _ ! You could have warned me!” 

 

“It would not have been so effective. See?”

 

It was true. Will was _much_ less rigid, to the point that it was conceivable to imagine removing the cock ring.

 

“Please trust me a little longer.”

 

He reached over the side of the bed and fished out the damp towel that Will used on his hair.  Tossing it to Will, he said, “Here. Sit on this.”

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“No, I’m not. Forgive me. I was overcome by your perfect ass. I forgot to say please.”

 

Will laughed and sat gingerly on the damp towel.

 

“This better be good! I’m damned uncomfortable!”

 

Hannibal moved in between Will’s thighs and suddenly bent forward, his face deep at the root of Will’s penis. 

 

Will gasped at the spontaneity of the gesture. He was not prepared for what came next. If he thought he was wet as he was then, it was nothing to what he would experience in the next few moments. 

 

Hannibal drooled. He drooled like one would after a visit to the dentist, say, after receiving a shot of novacaine, whereupon returning home, they forget about the numbness and took a big drink of water, unable to feel the water spilling out their mouth.

 

_ “No wonder he wanted the towel!”  _ thought Will. 

 

As Hannibal dripped, spit, and drooled, his fingers were busy rubbing and coaxing the wetness everywhere, allowing the cock ring to loosen and to finally slip free. His nimble fingers eased it gently down and off Will’s limp flesh. Hannibal tapped Will’s hip as an indication to raise his pelvis. 

 

As he did, Hannibal removed the towel from underneath and gathered up all the toys, placing them in the towel, gathering it up and placing it by the side of the bed on the floor. 

 

“Come here.” Will spread his arms wide and Hannibal laid down, his head resting on a pillow, looking at Will. 

 

“We need not go farther.”

 

“Always a gentleman. I  want to go farther. I ache to have you inside.”

 

“Will!”

 

“Please, get me ready for you.”

 

Hannibal kissed and caressed the inside of Will’s thighs, moving upwards, gently sucking and biting, bringing blood up to the surface of the skin to match the rosy flush on Will’s face. He licked the veins on the underside of Will’s cock listening to the guttural moans and whispered curses. When he moved to suck him down and hollowed his cheeks while taking him to his root, Will arched his back, fingers scrambling for purchase and shouted his pleasure. 

 

Immediately he heard Winston scrambling at the door, whining and giving short barks. Will pulled at Hannibal’s hair, giving him a silent ‘wait’ gesture. The scrambling, sniffing and whining became louder.

 

“Winston! I’m OK boy! I’m all right. Go lay down in your bed.”

 

A wuff and snort in response. Will could hear his tail thumping on the floor.

 

“Good boy, Winston! I’m all right! Go on, get in your bed.”

 

The two men could hear the click of nails in the hallway leading away from the bedroom, and then the sound of Winston going downstairs.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Nothing to apologize for Will. Will there be a repeat demonstration?”

 

“You mean, can I get loud? Yes. No worries,” Will chuckled. 

 

“Do that again.”

 

Hannibal flashed his fangs at Will and obeyed his command.

 

Will  _ did  _ get loud after that and Hannibal revelled in the sounds he was able to wring from him. He loved reducing Will to a quivering, needy mess.

 

“I’m ready, please! Take me.”

 

Hannibal growled and smiled widely, his gorgeous fangs on full view. 

 

“It would be my honor and pleasure, Will.” 

 

He slicked up his cock and pulled Will’s legs up over his shoulders, lining himself up, and thrust in. No subtlety. Balls deep, the angle ensuring that the assault on Will’s prostate was maximally effective. 

 

Slamming together, Hannibal’s balls slapping against Will’s ass on each stroke, the noise counterpointed with  _ wet  _ sucking sounds and the grunts and moans of both men, it was a symphony more perfect than any classical composition. 

 

After all the foreplay, neither was going to last long. Hannibal thought it was the culmination of a long-cherished dream. ‘ _ So tight and perfect. God, Did I just say that out loud?’ _

 

Will laughed, “Yes! Yes, you did! And you, Dr. Lecter are fucking fantastic at fucking—especially fucking. Oh, Hannibal, harder!” 

 

Hannibal clawed at Will’s hips to hold him close on each inward thrust, sure that there would be bruises the next day, and even surer that Will wouldn’t care. Will was screaming in pleasure while Hannibal was calling Will’s name. Both men came shuddering at the same time and Hannibal continued to thrust away during the aftershocks, just for the sensation and the joy of watching Will’s blissed-out smile and lack of physical coordination. It charmed him utterly. 

 

Both collapsed and cuddled together, arms clasped around each other as they breathed heavily, nuzzling and kissing each other.

 

“You have amazing hands, Hannibal. I’m too tired for dinner. I’m sorry.”

 

“Thank you. Not to worry, Will. Let me get something to clean us up. It’s down the hall, correct?” 

 

Will nodded and waved his hand in the general direction of the bathroom. 

 

“Mind the doggies. They wander.”

 

A chuckling rumble. 

 

“I will be mindful.”

 

When Hannibal returned with the damp washcloth and towel, he was not surprised to find Will dozing. 

 

He was as quiet as he could be making his way to the bed, but the farmhouse was old and he had yet to learn where all the creaky floorboards were. 

 

“Forgive me for waking you Will. Would you like to, or will you allow me?” Hannibal extended the washcloth and towel to Will.

 

“I want your hands on me again. I won’t deny it,” said Will. 

 

Will hummed in contentment as Hannibal wiped him down from his neck to his groin, front and back, then dried him off with the towel. 

 

“And you?”

 

“I took care of myself in the bathroom.”

 

“Come here. I bet you’re chilly. I know I am.”

 

Both men snuggled under the blanket, sated and content. 

 

“You know, that’s a prescription I could stand to take every night, Hannibal.”

 

“I would take it any time of the day, Will. Perhaps in the morning?” 

 

“Only if I get to choose how to play with you.”

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“All of them. And then I want to fuck you.”

 

“How can I say no to that?”        

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please come say "hello" on Tumblr.
> 
> I just want to say that the errors which existed in the document were entirely the author's error and NOT the fault of the beta's (all of them consummate professionals). If any errors are left, they are mine alone. Please do not point them out to me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Perfect Prescription (FANART)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600304) by [trashbambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi)




End file.
